Hundreds to one
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: "And if anyone would have been paying attention, if the mirror wasn't shattering as loud as it was, they would have heard it. 'Midna...'" Midna and Link. Story better then the Summary...hopefully.


**A/N: As of late, I had been falling in love with one game. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. When I was small, I played Legend of Zelda a lot but I hadn't played it since. For his birthday, my brother got the game for the Wii and I had been playing it since. He doesn't really like the series but I do. Anyway, warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

From the day I met her, I knew I would regret it.

I knew I would regret every moment I would spend with her.

When I first saw her, I was nothing more then a flea-bitten wolf; pathetically chained to the floor and growling in anger. She was colored in the same theme as those monsters that paced the hall every few minutes. If I hadn't had been in the situation I was, I wouldn't have trusted her. But, since I was in slight desperate need of help and she was the only one around willing to lend a hand, I had no choice.

As the seconds turned to minutes, I felt even more pathetic then I did in the prison cell. Barking orders left and right, all I could do was lift my paw and obey her every command. And just as I was thinking about leaving her, finding out a way to change back all on my own, she jumped me and used my greatest weakness against me.

Ilia...

Colin...

I had no choice but to stay by her side and obey the orders that were given to me.

Frankly, I didn't bother asking her about why she needed those Fused Shadows. In fact, I stayed silent against her due to frustration. She always seemed to find something to get under my skin about.

I wouldn't be able to count on my hands and feet how many times she had insulted me about the littlest of things. How I ate, how I walked, how I would wake up every midnight and accidentally wake her up as well. The biggest thing she thrashed at me about was my intelligence. This only grew my frustration to a great extent. On more then one occasion, I ignored her. Even while she gave out advice and tips, I would not make any type of eye contact nor body language that indicated that I was paying attention. Of course, this never stopped her from insulting me. In fact, it gave her more of a reason to insult me. The only time I had any peace and quiet seemed to be at night when I would wake up from hunger or strange dreams.

One night, I would never forget how small and fragile she looked shaking in the snow as she slept. I couldn't help but slip my hat off and place her imp body inside to keep her warm. The next day, she denied that anything of the sort happened and proceeded on calling me childish names.

As the shards of the Mirror came together, I admit, my heart did speed up. At long last, I would see what her world was like, where she grew up.

"Link..." She chimed as she came out from my shadow.

Taking one glance at her, I could tell she was all the much nervous to go as well as I was. If not more.

"Can I stay in your shadow just a bit longer? I don't want my people to see what a hideous imp I have become."

Hideous? She was caring on how her people would see her? As I walked around the realm of Twilight, I noticed that most of the Twili looked mostly like her. I don't see why she was so nervous about her looks.

The more I spent time with her, the more I noticed that she is soft under the thick surface she presented.

From the day I met her, I knew I would regret it.

I knew I would regret every moment I would spend with her.

And, in a way, I do. Because if I hadn't met her, I wouldn't be as hurt as I was right now. I wouldn't be standing there with the princess of our kingdom watching her flick a single tear toward the only door between our worlds, shattering it.

Out of all the words I could have said to her, the thousands of ways to yell no or tell her to stop, I chose to mutter a simple name that meant one to hundreds but hundreds to one.

And if anyone would have been paying attention, if the mirror wasn't shattering as loud as it was, they would have heard it.

"Midna..."

* * *

**A/N: I loved the relationship that Midna and Link had. It was just...I loved it. It was the best. Thank you for your time. - ADAM **


End file.
